The Killhouse
"Good night for some practice, right?" "Good enough." - Rose and The Freelancer The Killhouse is a training mission which was released on August 14th, 2018, with the initial goal of testing indev mechanics for Entry Point. The Killhouse replaced the removed PvE gamemode and a the stealth mode was added later on September 4th, 2018. It is the first mission to be released (excluding The Freelancer), but it is not related to the storyline. This map is also used in The Gala. The mission is based off of real life small arms shooting ranges, named "Killhouses", which are used to train military or police personnel. Overview The Killhouse is Halcyon's premier training facility. Operatives can practice stealth and loud approaches to prepare them for future missions. The objective is to infiltrate, find and open the vault and exfiltrate with the loot. Layout The map is located in a huge warehouse and takes place at night. The walkable area is confined to a maze like structure with many different sized rooms separated by concrete walls, metal doors and walled off door frames. The whole map is split up into 3 sections, each of them blocked off by metal doors. All of the map except for the spawn are is a Hostile Zone. The rooms have tables, racks, crates and concrete barriers. First Aid Kits can be found all over the map. The vault spawns in one of the bigger rooms and only has 3 different spawn locations. There are also 3 different circuit boxes a laptop which spawn randomly around the map. Cameras are found in most sections, their amount depending on the difficulty. On Elite and Legend, the amount of potential camera spawns increases significantly. On all difficulties except Legend, there is a camera operator who can be found in one of 3 rooms blocked off by keycard doors. The layout of cameras, blocked off sections, camera operators, player spawns and the vault is randomized each time the mission is played. NPCs The only NPCs found in this mission are security guards. They roam each of the sections, looking out for any suspicious activity. If certain doors are unlocked they might walk into other sections to reach the patrol point. They can also open and close keycard doors. A security guard can be interrogated to gain intel and extra objectives. The Control Room intel will show you the location of the camera operator. The circuit box intel will tell you about the option to disable the sensors using the circuit box. The Access Point intel will show you the location of the laptop. One of the guards not in the first section will give you the vault code after interrogation. They can be identified by the red vault keycard they drop when you hold them up. The guard disguise will allow you to be in every room and lower the detection rate by other guards significantly. Mission Progression The main objective of the mission is to retrieve the loot bag found inside the vault. Note that the loud plan can also be completed without breaking stealth. Stealth For stealth you have to first aquire the vault keycard and code which is dropped by one of the guards not in the first section. On Elite and Legend you have to also disable the vault sensors by either interacting with them as an Engineer, hacking the laptop found around the map or disabling the powerbox which color matches the one of the vault. After that you can open the vault and escape with the loot. Loud For loud you have to set up a Diamond Drill at the vault which will take some time to open it up. Putting down the drill will trip the vault sensors so you can optionally disable those beforehand like during stealth. The drill only alerts guards that are near it, so you can drill open the vault if you have taken out every guard in the vicinity of the vault. After drilling open the vault you can escape with the loot. Objectives The Direct Approach * Grab the drill * Start drilling the vault * (Optional) Disable the vault sensors * Protect the drill - 2:00 (Rookie) ** 2:30 (Professional, Operative) ** 3:00 (Elite, Legend) * Escape with the loot The Quiet Way * Interrogate guards to find the vault code * Use the red keycard to open the vault * Escape with the loot Intel: Control Room (Optional) * Removing the operator will neutralize the cameras Intel: Circuit Boxes (Optional) * Disabling the right circuit box will neutralize the vault sensors Intel: Access Point (Optional) * Hack the computer to neutralize the vault sensors NPCs Rewards Badges * Door Breaching 101 - Complete "The Killhouse" on Rookie or above * Infiltration Tactics - Complete "The Killhouse" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Give Me A Real Mission - Complete "The Killhouse" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm * New Look - Complete the challenge on this mission (was only available during the Entry Point Anniversary Event) Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Story